The Necklace
by Gilmoregirl828
Summary: Quinn wants to give something to Beth as a reminder of how much she loves her! 2-shot!


**Hello! This is my first shot at a Beth fanfic! I was going through a bunch of things and I came across a necklace that my aunt and uncle had given to me as a Confirmation gift a number of years ago and I was inspired to write! This will be a two-shot. Enjoy!**

_Part 1_

Quinn Fabray was walking idly through the mall on a lazy Sunday afternoon. None of her friends were free and Sam was away for the weekend. She had no desire to sit around all weekend; glued to the couch with the TV remote in her hand and she didn't want to go to the movies so the mall was practically her only option.

She had been there for what seemed like hours, passing by the stores, staring in the windows and occasionally browsing through a few stores. She was on her way to the food court when she passed it-the Hallmark store. She had always loved that store! They had the most adorable "Precious Moments" as well as other cute items that she loved to admire. Without hesitation, she made her way into the store and over to the "Precious Moments" display when something caught her eye. It was a necklace, a beautiful necklace. It was on a low shelf with the few religious things they sold. As she picked up the necklace she ran her finger over it gently. It was a silver heart necklace with a picture of a painted rose also in the shape of a heart that was elevated a bit. As Quinn brushed her finger over the picture of the heart, it moved a bit. Quinn continued to push her finger over the picture until she saw what was on the silver heart, an engraved photo of Mary. It hung on a delicate silver chain and was perfect a girl.

"Do you like it?" asked a store clerk

"Yes, very much."

"It would look lovely on you."

"Thank you but I don't know if I'm going to buy it. I have a similar type of necklace at home."

"Is there anyone else that you think would like to have it, or why don't you just buy it for yourself, in case you change your mind."

As the clerk spoke Quinn started to think if there was anyone she knew that would like this necklace. She ran a list of names through her mind till she thought of one-_Beth_. She hadn't really spoken to Shelby, whether it was on the phone or through emails and letters let alone seen her since the adoption.

"But," she thought," I guess I could buy it for Beth and bring it to Shelby. She could give it to her when she felt Beth was old enough, as a reminder that her birth mom has and will always love her."

"I know who'll I'll give it to."

"Who?" asked the clerk

"My daughter, Beth. I gave her up for adoption when she was born 7 months ago. I'll bring it to her adoptive parents as a gift from me to her." Said Quinn, tearing up at the thought of Beth.

The clerk put a comforting arm on Quinn's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, that's so thoughtful. I know that you must have been through a lot and trust me, she'll be glad she has something from you when she's older."

"Thank you."

"I'll go ring this up for you." Said the clerk, taking the red jewelry box with the necklace in it up to the register.

Once Quinn had paid for the item, she thanked the clerk again and gave her one last hug. She left the store, completely forgetting her hunger; she had something more important to do.

When she got home, Quinn immediately went to her room. She looked through a small box containing item's from her pregnancy until she found what she was looking for, Shelby's address.

"I'll call her in a bit and see if it's okay if I drop by or even meet her somewhere so I can give her this necklace." She thought to herself.

A little bit later, she called Shelby, her hand shaking as she dialed the number. It took her a few tries before she finally pressed the 'call' button. She almost hung up but when she heard Shelby's voice on the other end she knew that hanging up wouldn't do any good.

"Hello." said Shelby

"H-iii Shelby, this is uh Quinn, Quinn Fabray." She said her voice shaking.

"Oh, Quinn hello, what can I do for you." asked Shelby, her voice sounding more chipper than usual.

"I uh, was wondering if I could possibly drop by or meet you somewhere. I have something that I want to give you."

Quinn could tell that Shelby was struggling with an answer. Finally after what seemed like ages Shelby answered; "Why don't you come by in about an hour."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"See you in a bit." Said Shelby before she hung up.

As Quinn pressed the 'end call' button on her phone she let out a huge sigh. This was really going to happen, she was going to go see Shelby and possibly see Beth.

An hour later, Quinn stood in front of Shelby's door, once she had pulled herself together, she knocked on the door. She heard someone bustling around on the other side before Shelby opened the door.

"Quinn, it's wonderful to see you. Come on in." said Shelby as she ushered her guest inside.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have tea, soda, juice." Asked Shelby

"Water will be fine."

A few minutes later, Shelby reemerged carrying two glasses of water. The two sat in an awkward silence for a bit until Shelby spoke up.

"I must say I was surprised to get your call."

"Well, I wanted to bring something by to you in person. I saw this today and I wanted to bring it by." Explained Quinn as she drew the deep red velvet box out from her purse and handed it to Shelby. "I bought this for Beth." She said as Shelby opened the box and admired the necklace. "I hope you aren't offended, it's a religious necklace and I don't know what faith you practice." Said Quinn "But I was wondering that when you felt that Beth was old enough, you would give it to her, as a reminder that I have always loved her."

"Quinn, it's a beautiful necklace, and don't worry, I'm not offended. It's gorgeous and I'll definitely give it to her when she's a little bit older." Said Shelby

Quinn was a little surprised by Shelby's reaction. She was different, softer since adopting Beth.

"Thank you." Said Quinn.

She took a moment to look around the living room, noticing all the pictures of Beth "She's so beautiful." Thought Quinn. She also noticed a photo of Rachel in her Gaga outfit that Shelby had made for her.

"How is she?" asked Shelby, referring to Rachel

"She's doing good."

"That's good."

After a few minutes of silence Shelby asked Quinn something that she had been secretly hoping to hear.

"Quinn, would you like to see her?"

"I'd love to."

Shelby led her upstairs to Beth's nursery and Quinn couldn't help but cry when she laid eyes on her daughter. She was in her crib, waking up from her nap. Shelby picked her up and handed her to Quinn, who looked down lovingly at her as tears streamed down her face. "She's beautiful." Said Quinn

"She looks like you." Said Shelby

As Quinn was getting ready to leave, Shelby enveloped her in a huge embrace. "I'll send you the pictures we took today and maybe the three of us could get together one day and bring Puck, I think he'll want to see her too."

Quinn smiled at her, gave her another hug, thanked her again for everything and made her way towards her car. She waved at Shelby and drove off, smiling the entire way home. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she had met her daughter, her Beth!

**One more part left, but this time it will be in the future! Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Gilmoregirl828**


End file.
